<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I saw you in the stars by WildAwakeJuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190692">I saw you in the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAwakeJuli/pseuds/WildAwakeJuli'>WildAwakeJuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAwakeJuli/pseuds/WildAwakeJuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaeyoung dreams every night about a mysterious girl that tells her she sees her in the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I saw you in the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfic13/gifts">Phanfic13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I saw you in the stars – smiled that strange brunette girl, her teeth looked like a bunny’s and the blond thought that she had never seen someone so adorable.</p>
<p>The moment the dimple-cheeked girl wanted to answer that yes, she had also seen her in the stars, all that universe turned black, making the ground underneath her disappear. Anxiety consumed her completely since it seemed like she was flying in the middle of nothing, but truly she was just falling in a deep darkness. That was the moment Chaeyoung woke up.</p>
<p>Sweating and with her pulse racing, she told herself that someday she would stop getting those dreams, but that did not happen.<br/>Chaeyoung always had the same dream; the same girl, the same phrase, the same colors in the sky, the same black hole that consumed her every night when she slept.</p>
<p>No even medication helped, no matter how many psychologists she visited, no specialist had an answer for her question. Tired of the same routine every morning, she decided to get out of bed and go to her classes.<br/>Once she got there, while the teacher talked about a topic she did not really care about, the blond took out her notebook and started scribbling. Her first classes were always boring, and her teachers quite rude, so that was the moment where she drew everything she remembered about her endless dream.<br/>She had a sort of diary, though it was more like a notebook, where every day she drew things she noticed in her dreams, or words to describe the place, because there were moments where she couldn’t remember anything.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung thought that if she drew everything, she remembered each day, perhaps someday she would be able to identify a pattern that could help her to understand why all of this happened to her. However, the moment to discover something new was not that day.</p>
<p>- I saw you in the stars – smiled the brunette again, but this time was different from the ones before – I saw you yesterday and you smiled.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung again woke up suddenly from her dream, but this time without her heart throbbing, without headaches or any discomfort. It was the first time that the mysterious girl said something different in her dreams. What did that mean? Who did Chaeyoung smiled to yesterday?<br/>Quickly she rushed to take out her notebook and she wrote and drew everything she remembered. The stars, the moon and basically everything from the dream’s scenery.<br/>Another day passed, a little more different than the one before.</p>
<p>- I saw you in the stars – said the brown-haired girl, without taking her eyes off the sky – Chaeyoung, when you look at the stars, do you remember me?</p>
<p>The blond looked at the dark-haired girl curiously, every night they met in this dream, how could she not remember her when she looked at the stars? The girl in front of her turned around and looked directly into her eyes and Chaeyoung felt a shiver run down her spine.<br/>She looked at her with tenderness and warmth. The dimple-cheeked girl decided to try to touch her, she thought that maybe, if she could feel her with her own hand, she would become real.<br/>There were only a few inches left between Chaeyoung’s fingers and the other girl’s cheek when, just like every night, everything disappeared.</p>
<p>The Korean woke up crying. Nothing like that had ever happened to her, she felt a heartache so deep that she couldn’t even get out of the bed at all that day. Chaeyoung didn’t go to college that day.</p>
<p>- I saw you in the stars – said the brunette looking at the floor with a thoughtful countenance – but I couldn’t really see you yesterday.</p>
<p>Yet again, the dream ended and Chaeyoung felt nervous. It was a new day; did it mean that she should go to college today?<br/>Without thinking twice about it, she jumped out of her bed, more awake than ever before and determined to look more closely around her this time. She felt that the answers were closer that she had previously thought.</p>
<p>When she arrived at her first class, she realized that her seat was taken, so she reluctantly sat at the back of the classroom. She could not concentrate with everything that was happening lately, so she just decided to draw things related to her dreams.<br/>The tip of her pencil broke and Chaeyoung didn’t have a sharpener, she snorted and decided to ask her classmate if she had one. Looking at her right, she got paralyzed by the beauty of the girl beside her. How had she never noticed that girl before? Stuttering and a little clumsily she asked the girl for the sharpener, and she smiled while giving it to her.<br/>Her smile looked like a bunny’s; her front teeth make her look like one. It was a smile she had seen before.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung, today I didn’t see you in the stars – said the same girl as always. This time they were under a cherry blossom tree and Chaeyoung could see how the petals fell close to her face, making her look more beautiful than she remembered – this time I looked at you in the eyes, do you remember me?</p>
<p>Yet again, Chaeyoung woke up crying, her hands would not stop shaking and her breath got increasingly faster and heavier. She really wanted to answer in her dreams, she yearned for it. Chaeyoung wanted to scream that she did remember her. But that didn’t matter now, the blond could tell her in person.<br/>She did not doubt for a second, she washed her face and ran off to her collage. This time she felt an adrenaline that rushed all over her body, the wind hit across her face, but it didn’t bother her, quite the opposite.<br/>It was in that moment that she recognized her, she had her back to Chaeyoung, but she could distinguish her from any angle. Softly, she touched her shoulder and the brunette turned around. There were a few seconds of silence, where they just looked at each other in the eyes, without saying a word, they both understood perfectly.</p>
<p>-Nayeon – said Chaeyoung breathless – I saw you in the stars too.<br/>Nayeon smiled and Chaeyoung was able to see those characteristic teeth of hers for the first time in person. How could it be that she hadn’t recognized her before?</p>
<p>This time she finally could touch Nayeon’s cheek without her disappearing, she felt the warmth of her skin and a lonely tear fell down her face.<br/>Chaeyoung found the answer to her dreams in Nayeon’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>